


Falling from space

by copacetic



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copacetic/pseuds/copacetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurence knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling from space

**Author's Note:**

> I am kind of stuck on researching Comanches for this massive other fic I'm writing, so I decided to write some OT3 smut. 
> 
> There really is no plot in this. I may or may not use this for later, I got bitten by another plot bunny and it's circling in the back of my mind, but I have a bad habit of writing the fun parts first, so here.

Tharkay looks over at him. He pulls back from Granby, enough to say, "You are awake." 

His voice is gravelly, rough, and dark with promise. Laurence gets a hot tight little shiver deep inside. 

Granby chases after Tharkay's lips, makes a mewl of dissatisfaction. "Come back, damn you." He says. Tharkay hums and kisses him again, pressing him down into the mattress. Laurence watches, licking his lips. 

He can't believe all the time he could have had this, had this closeness. He regrets every silly objection that kept him away, kept him cold and closed out. 

But he is here now, he thinks as he watches Granby kiss Tharkay like he's drowning, grasping at Tharkay's shoulders with one hand. Tharkay kisses and nips his way down Granby's neck, pausing to mark his collarbone. Granby pants and lifts his head to allow access. Tharkay lifts his mouth, bites at the long line of Granby's throat. Laurence winces, thinking of how high he will have to tie Granby's neckcloth to hide Tharkay's indiscretion. Tharkay glances over at him, pauses to smile like he knows what Laurence is thinking. 

Tharkay dips his head back down, leaving his tongue over Granby's chest, pulling up droplets of sweat beaded in the hollows of his chest. He licks at Granby's nipple until his cries become too high pitched, his fingers in Tharkay's hair pulling desperately. "That's enough, you teasing bastard." Granby bites out. Tharkay grins, open and artless, and Laurence treasures it. He doesn't think he's ever seen him this happy. Granby writhes underneath him and pushes up with his hips demandingly. "You need to fuck me, Tenzing." He says, then looks over at Laurence as if he just remembered he was there too. "Or maybe Will would fuck me instead." 

Laurence inhales sharply. He should be more accustomed to Granby cursing, or at least unsurprised, but it still startles and excites him. 

Tharkay leans down and licks his way into Granby's mouth confidently. Granby arches his back and moans into the kiss. Tharkay lifts back up, says fondly, "Do I have to do everything around here?" Granby rolls his eyes. "We can both fuck you, John, if you like." Tharkay says, in the tones of one making a big concession. 

Laurence can see Granby's eyes dilate. Laurence had been hard before, but now it becomes nearly painful. He licks his lips and moves closer. 

Tharkay makes his way down Granby's body, dropping finger shaped bruises and bite marks as he goes. Granby opens his legs, eager and grateful, and pushes at Tharkay's head demandingly. Tharkay continues on, patient as always, finally kneeling between Granby's legs and pushing his thighs apart peremptorily. Laurence slides in, sneaking a kiss from Granby as Tharkay licks up the line of his cock. Granby startles a little, but Laurence reaches a hand and curls his fingers gently around his jaw, kissing him soft and sweet. Granby pants into the kiss. 

Tharkay reaches across Laurence for the oil, breaking contact with Granby. Laurence can feel when Granby directs all of his attention to kissing Laurence. He loves it, loses himself in kissing him for long moments, Granby's lips slick with spit and puffy. He wants to know what they were doing while he was asleep, wants to make them recreate it. 

Granby gives a muffled yelp when Tharkay returns to him, a puff of air from his lips. Laurence looks down and sees Tharkay's lips stretched over Granby's cock, cheeks hollowed and saliva running down. Tharkay isn't opening him up just yet, using one hand to fist down Granby's cock and smoothing saliva down. Laurence hums into the kiss, sucks on Granby's tongue to remind him. He can hear Tharkay's noises, the wet demanding sounds of him wringing pleasure from Granby. 

When Tharkay starts opening him up with oiled fingers, Laurence can tell by the languid roll of Granby's tongue. "Mmm." He says into Laurence's mouth, pleased. Laurence fans his fingers out that are holding on to his jaw, pushing them into his hair and keeping him in place. "I like it- when he- does that-" he manages, pauses cut into his words by Tharkay's fingers and Laurence's tongue. Tharkay must find a good spot inside him because Laurence almost loses his grip on Granby when he arches his spine. "There- yes-" he pants, voice needy. Tharkay swallows him down, Laurence petting his hair and applying himself to sucking a mark of his own on Granby's neck. "Ah, I am going- to- if you keep doing that-" Tharkay backs off a little, Granby pushing at his shoulders. 

Tharkay pops off with an obscenely wet noise, "Only when I am fucking you, John." He says, voice commanding. Laurence can't think, lust whiting out the edges of his vision. Tharkay pulls his fingers out, arranging them to his satisfaction on the bed. He pushes Granby's legs together and lifts him up, turning him around till he is kneeling, folding him almost in half. 

Laurence sits up, Granby licking his lips scant inches from his cock. Granby looks up at him through his lashes, almost demurely. "Why, Captain Laurence." He says. "Fancy meeting you here." 

Tharkay pushes in, making Granby's eyes roll back. Once he is fully seated, he threads his fingers through Granby's hair and tilts his head back to inspect his face. Granby pants and says roughly, "I am fine, you delaying bastard, if it hurt I would tell you-" and then he chokes out a moan as Tharkay inches back out and thrusts back in. "More, damn you-" he bites out, and Tharkay gives it to him. 

Laurence watches, moaning a little in concert, entranced with the contrast of them. Tharkay is whipcord muscle, golden dark and scarred, moving intently. Granby is pale, freckled, and still a little thin, reacting beautifully as he is pushed and pulled by the eager snap of Tharkay's hips. 

Tharkay looks up, says, "John, would you like Will in your mouth?" As politely as if he was asking to pass the salt at dinner. 

Granby nods frantically, and Tharkay pushes his face closer to Laurence's cock. Laurence scoots over to allow access. Tharkay stops moving to focus on feeding Laurence's cock to Granby's eager mouth. Laurence inhales sharply as he is enveloped in wet heat. 

Tharkay pulls back out, then snaps his way back in, pushing Granby's face deeper along Laurence. Laurence gasps and tries to think of anything that isn't his climax, but finds it difficult. 

Granby doesn't provide much suction, being far too distracted, but he swallows obediently around Laurence. The relentless snap of Tharkay's hips provides enough friction to make Laurence breathe heavily and try to resist the urge to push his hips up. He reaches up unsteadily to run his hands over Granby's shoulders. 

Tharkay still has his fingers twisted in Granby's hair. He lifts up his eyes to meet Laurence's, and Laurence shivers at the promise in his blown wide pupils. "Would you like to be fucked next time, Will?" Tharkay asks, and adds a brutal thrust. Laurence gasps and nods, feeling his climax start to draw closer. "Maybe I will fuck you while Granby fucks your mouth-" Granby gives a little moan around his cock at this, arms scrabbling at Laurence's thighs. "Or maybe- maybe I will fuck you first, fill you full and wet-" he twists his hand on Granby's head, other hand coming up to pull insistently at Granby's cock, "-and then have John fuck you, while you are mewling and begging to be allowed a climax yourself-" 

Laurence closes his eyes and pictures it, thinks about being pinned down and fucked, Tharkay gripping his wrists and his hole slick and filled, wetness sliding down, stretched open wide and wanting. He's climaxing before he knows it, sparks scattering along his spine as he ignites. Tharkay lifts Granby's head back far enough so he doesn't gag, and Laurence spills all over his face. Granby closes his eyes and moans. Tharkay's hand is still moving furiously on his cock, and he mouths weakly at Laurence's hips. 

Tharkay hisses in satisfaction, sucks kisses into Granby's shoulders. Granby moans helplessly, and Laurence watches greedily as he shudders and climaxes into Tharkay's hand. He jerks and shudders, the long line of his throat exposed. Laurence can see bruises already forming on his fair skin. Tharkay licks sweat off his back as he starts to sag into Laurence, who reaches up to tuck Tharkay's hair behind his ear. Tharkay looks up and grinds into Granby, making him gasp. 

Laurence feels languid, lazy, satisfaction coursing through his body. He grins at Tharkay, who inhales and tenses, hiding his face in Granby's sweaty back as he buries himself deep. "Such plans you have, Tenzing." Laurence says, once Tharkay is done twitching. 

Granby pats Tharkay clumsily. "He is quite the planner. I have been at my wits' end, trying to keep up some days." Tharkay pulls out gently and Granby winces a little. 

"I do not think you have any room to complain, John. In fact, I have heard you express your appreciation-" 

Granby waves this away with his good hand. "Yes, yes." Tharkay takes his hand out of his hair, pushes down on his hip firmly. "I have plans of my own, too, I will have you know." He says loftily, the effect only slightly decreased by his big grin as Tharkay rolls him over on his back, legs straightening out. "Will and Tenzing sitting in a tree-" Laurence levels a look at him, but he just laughs,"Eff-You-See-Kay-Em-Ee-" and Tharkay bites at his lips to quiet him. 

This distracts Tharkay from his original goal, and he kisses Granby slowly, as if savoring it. "Your face is filthy, John." He says reprovingly. "Let me clean it for you." Laurence watches Tharkay's tongue drag along Granby's face, cleaning up all evidence of Laurence's climax. He then licks up the droplets of sweat that have collected along his clavicle and the dip in his throat as Granby smiles happily. 

"He is a planner." Granby says, almost apologetically, to Laurence. "I am  
happy that you will be here to distract him a little." 

Laurence smiles. "I am sure that I will soon grow accustomed to my new duties. The tree, however, seems unlikely to be successful-" and Granby whips a pillow at him, laughing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Turnabout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537762) by [06seconds_left](https://archiveofourown.org/users/06seconds_left/pseuds/06seconds_left)




End file.
